1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to prophylactic and prosthetic devices, and more particularly, to a male contraceptive device or condom which is characterized by an anterior portion or sheath and an inflatable secondary portion formed integrally with the anterior portion. Controlled inflation of the secondary or balloon segment of the condom is effected by an air duct positioned inside the anterior segment and extending into the secondary portion of the condom, with air supplied through the air duct and into the secondary balloon area by means of a pressure bulb attached to the air duct utilizing tubing of suitable size, resiliency and wall thickness, such as surgical tubing. The tubing should have less elasticity than the secondary, or inflatable portion of the condom to prevent ballooning of the tubing. Controlled inflation of the secondary portion of the condom can therefore be achieved by either party during coition. Release of air pressure in the secondary portion of the condom is effected by manipulation of a pressure release valve located in the pressure bulb or in the tubing.
Contraceptives generally serve two main purposes; they ensure that conception cannot occur and they prevent the spread of disease. However, an additional important function is provided by the condom of this invention, in that the device also serves as a prosthesis to enlarge the size of the male sex organ and thus compensate for maladjustment in the two partners during coition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various prophylactic condoms and male prosthetic devices have been designed for various purposes in the prior art. The inflatable genital device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,495,589 to J. C. Clement is illustrative, the device being designed to ensure coition. This device includes a flexible, nonelastic sleeve designed to receive the male sex organ, with a hollow dispensible liner fitted within the sleeve and covering its inner surface, and with a means for inflating the liner and applying pressure on the organ.
It is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved inflatable condom which serves to prevent conception and the spread of disease.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved, safer and more practical inflatable prosthesis which serves to enlarge the male sex organ and which can be adjusted in size during coition by either partner to achieve a desired degree of satisfaction.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an inflatable prosthetic device which is characterized by an anterior portion or sleeve having an expandible secondary portion or sheath on the end thereof, and a duct communicating with the secondary portion with a means for selectively forcing air into the secondary portion to inflate the secondary sheath to desired proportions.